The invention relates to a clip-on pocket. More particularly, the invention relates to a pocket which may be clipped onto a garment of a user, to provide additional storage of personal items.
Although it can feel liberating to "travel light" when away from home, typically one must carry at least a few personal items. In particular, most people feel more comfortable when they at least carry identification, a credit card, and some currency.
Most of these personal items are easily carried in one's pockets. However, not all garments have pockets. In particular, many women's garments lack pockets. Dresses, skirts, and many types of women's pants have no pockets whatsoever. Accordingly, many women carry a purse or pocketbook when wearing such garments. However, carrying a purse or pocketbook is not always desirable, in that the purse can interfere with an otherwise flawless look, and that the purse or pocketbook can simply be inconvenient to carry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,943 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,202 to Berman, both show belt mounted bags, which have a belt loop through which the user's belt is inserted to support the bag. However, these design configurations require that the user wear a belt, and that they choose to don the bag or purse at the time that the belt is put on. Accordingly, the devices proposed by Berman cannot be quickly and easily donned by the user, or removed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,744 to Casale shows a clip on purse which has a multitude of pockets and storage spaces. Accordingly, the device proposed by Casale is far from unobtrusive, and would interfere with the appearance of most outfits.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.